1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for draining of water from a cellulose web, said web being formed in a wedge-shaped space defined by two wires, and said wires being supported by chamber assemblies, including at least one water receiving chamber at one time, the water from suspension stock flowing therein through the wire as a result of a pressure difference.
2. Description of Related Art
A web forming apparatus of the above type is prior known e.g. from Finnish Patent Application No. 982539 to Metso Paper, Inc. In this prior known apparatus, the water-receiving chambers set behind the wire are provided with dewatering elements. It is an object of the present invention to provide an effective and simple alternative solution to this dewatering system.